Alpha-olefins, especially those containing 6 to 20 carbon atoms, have been used as intermediates in the manufacture of detergents or other types of commercial products.
Such alpha-olefins have also been used as monomers, especially in linear low density polyethylene. Commercially produced alpha-olefins are typically made by oligomerizing ethylene. Longer chain alpha-olefins, such as vinyl-terminated polyethylenes are also known and can be useful as building blocks following functionalization or as macromonomers.
Some relevant publications includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,540; JP 2005-336092 A2; US 2012-0245311 A1; Rulhoff et al. in 16 MACROMOLECULAR CHEMISTRY AND PHYSICS 1450-1460 (2006); Kaneyoshi et al. in 38 MACROMOLECULES 5425-5435 (2005); Teuben et al. 62 J. MOL. CATAL. 277-287 (1990); X. Yang et al., 31 ANGEW. CHEM. INTL ED. ENGL. 1375-1377 (1992); Resconi et al. in 114 J. AM. CHEM. SOC. 1025-1032 (1992); Small and Brookhart 32 MACROMOLECULES 2120-2130 (1999); Weng et al., 21 MACROMOL RAPID COMM. 1103-1107 (2000); 33 MACROMOLECULES 8541-8548 (2000); Moscardi et al. in 20 ORGANOMETALLICS 1918-1931 (2001); Coates et al. in 38 MACROMOLECULES 6259-6268 (2005); Rose et al. 41 Macromolecules 559-567 (2008); Zhu et al., 35 Macromolecules 10062-10070 (2002) and 24 MACROMOLECULES RAP. COMMUN. 311-315 (2003); Janiak and Blank in 236 MACROMOL. SYMP. 14-22 (2006). Other references include U.S. Ser. No. 13/072,280 filed Mar. 25, 2011, published on Sep. 27, 2012 and U.S. Ser. No. 61/467,681 filed Mar. 25, 2011, published on Sep. 27, 2012 also relate to olefin polymerization, particularly to produce vinyl terminated polymers.
However, few catalysts/processes have been shown to produce branched chain unsaturations in high yields, a wide range of molecular weight, and with high catalyst activity for ethylene-propylene-based polymerizations. The physical properties of branched oligomer and polymers have attracted considerable attention. Branching in an oligomer or a polymer can result in solution and solid-state properties markedly different than those of its linear counterpart. Accordingly, there is need for new catalysts and/or processes that produce branched polymers in high yields, with a wide range of molecular weight, and with high catalyst activity. There is further a need for branched ethylene-propylene copolymers having imporved tensile properties, high melt strength and a high degree of shear thinning. Furthermore, there is a need for branched polyolefin reactive materials having high amounts of vinyl or allyl termination which can be functionalized and used in additive applications or as blending components. Additionally, ethylene-propylene copolymers with blockiness are needed as compatibilizer for the blends of ethylene-based polymers or copolymers and propylene-based polymers or copolymers.